


Why Jeff Hates Leonard

by sinecure



Category: Community
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-29
Updated: 2012-02-29
Packaged: 2017-10-31 21:46:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinecure/pseuds/sinecure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeff tells the group what's up between him and Leonard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Jeff Hates Leonard

**Author's Note:**

> **Author:** sinecure  
>  **Disclaimer:** I don't own Community and I make no money from it.  
>  **Note:** If I got the Spanish phrasing wrong let me know so I can fix it, please. Thanks.
> 
>  
> 
>  

"Yeah, but you hate him way more than we do."

"Well, Annie, maybe that's because he took everything from me before school even started."

Jeff bristled as every single one of the group looked at one another at his, admittedly, dramatic statement.

"Um..."

He sat forward at Troy's sound of skepticism, practically jumping on him. "It's true." He held his hand out, ticking each item off on his fingers. "My parking space. My pencil, which I was stupid enough to lend him. The last diet pop in the machine. My place in line at the water fountain--"

"Uh--"

He cut Britta off with a glare. "My 'cool' seat, and, yes, that's a thing I have. And the very first blow off class I wanted to take, which led to me taking a class taught by a man whose education came solely from Sesame Street. The man is a menace. Leonard. Although Chang is too. But mostly Leonard."

Annie nodded in a, 'okay, sure, we get it, but we kind of think you're a little insane, too' way. "Uh-huh."

Planting his hands on the table, he stared down every last one of the group. "But the kicker was when he harassed a hot girl _while I was standing next to him_. She saw me too, thereby ruining any chance I ever had with her."

They all stared at one another again.

Why didn't they get it? Was the concept of Leonard's evilness that hard to grasp? "And, when I told him to knock it off, he snickered in that Leonard way he has, filled with old-man-menace, and kept loudly calling her--"

"Chiquitita con tetas," Annie said slowly, staring at Jeff.

His eyes widened, realization dawning on him. "You're Hot Girl That Leonard Ruined."

"You're Hot Jerk With Old Guy!"

The rest of the group stared at them as their eyes softened and then quickly fled from one another.

"Uh..."

"Yeah!"

"So..."

"Totally."

Jeff gathered his books hastily. Crap, crap, crap. "I've got... class, or my oven was... broken into." He hurried out of the study room, trying not to look like he was running, though he was close to doing so. Ugh. Leonard had ruined things again. Just when he and Annie had gotten to a safe, comfortable place in their... not-relationship.

"Hey."

He sighed at Britta, ignoring her smirk as she stopped him. "Will you and Annie, please, for the good of the group, just have sex already? Get it out of your system so the rest of us can stop watching the Awkward Channel."

She headed down the hall after saying her piece and Jeff stared after her.

"What? We don't... whatever!" How the hell did she know about the thing between him and Annie? No one was ever around during their moments.

Of which there were many he had to admit.

Okay, most of the group had witnessed the debate kiss. They all knew about the Transfer Dance kiss.

Troy had tattled on his vivid descriptions of Annie.

Then there was his irrational attack on Vaughn.

And Rich.

So, maybe they'd seen a few things that might make them realize something was--

Oh, and Annie's insistence that they'd shared looks and moments all last year. Which was absolutely true. Maybe not some of the ones she'd pointed out, but there'd been definite moments. Really heated, intense moments.

But they weren't acting on them.

Britta turned around again, walking backward. "Oh. And, if you hadn't lost that blow off class to Leonard, you never would've taken Spanish, never would've tried to get with me, and wouldn't have really awesome friends right now." She held her thumb and forefinger together with a small space between them. "Just a little perspective for you."

Jeff's brows rose in realization. Britta was right.

Ignoring the fact that Britta was _right_ about something, he thought of the group and all they'd been through. How much they meant to him.

Maybe Leonard wasn't so bad after--

A spitball him in the forehead.

Leonard stood a few yards ahead of him, a large straw in his mouth, stupid backpack on his back, snickering at Jeff.

No. He _was_ that bad after all.

"Shut up, Leonard!"


End file.
